Where will it be Found?
by averyschaefer
Summary: Mistress Cara uses intriguing torture techniques to get information from a slave for Darken Rahl.


**A/N**: Hey dudes, this is a crazy crossover one shot I decided to put up for the heck of it. FYI IF YOU DON'T HAVE A LIL BIT OF AN OPEN MIND DON'T READ THIS. I might've went alittle coocoo on this one...I just really don't want any flames to mess up my day lol **Read at your own risk.** But any suggestions you have to make my writing better or my stories please let me know :-) Enjoy xoxoxo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this story.

"Jasper, if you're good to me, then I'm more than capable of being good to you. But just now that your disobedience will only make this cherished time together only more…_painful _for you"

Mistress Cara leered with fake pleasantry at the Empath, dangling exposed, bloody and bruised from a junky, yet sturdy chain attached to the dungeons ceiling.

The present assignment Darken Rahl tasked her, his most trusted and talented Mord-sith with was pretty _unique_ to say the least. A vampire that was an Empath. Inventive forms of torture the demented look and deep, satisfaction settled within her making emerald eyes bright.

It almost made Jasper to uneasy.

"I will never disclose that information to you Cara so do what you will to me. It's no use, you don't scare me." He sneered "A mere human, no matter the tricks you possessed is beneath me. Just now I will suck you dry whenever you slip… _Mistress._" Disgust dripped from every syllable through clenched sharpened teeth. Golden eyes stared slightly twitching from exertion.

Mistress Cara cackled. The low timbre echoing off the tiny secluded area walls.

Tapping one unsheathed agiel against a red leather thigh, she stalked, eying him as prey. His body slowly trembling. His deteriorating body acted as a sponge, enveloping every shock, every steady thrumming pain of the beautiful blonde's agiel against herself as she clenched the weapon tightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that little Empath. You must be able to feel a pretty high amount of pain more so than any subject I have…trained before."

Jasper stilled his face, adamant on showing no discomfort for the Mord-sith. The intense pain from the agiel shocked his mind the most, though a slow burn was present beneath his hard exterior. A constant migraine grew, causing him difficulty of drifting to his happy place. His beautiful wife Alice. This was for her, played in his mind as a mantra. That's all he had to focus on nothing more.

"Yes, it will be fun breaking you're resilience most of all" she smirked sheathing the agiel. She pulled off her leather glove, picked up a sharpened gleaming blade and made a precise cut against a hands lifeline. The heavy scent of sweat and blood filled the vampire, his nostrils flaring, eyes growing darker with hefty intoxication. He growled at the blood pooling in her cut red smeared hand, she set the blade down on a table that sat against the jagged concrete cylindrical wall.

Picking up her agiel again, she smeared the oozing blood along the weapons length. Her eyebrows cocked with a small smile seeing Jasper's blood lust. The chains insistent clinging more and more loudly that held the frantic vampire didn't instil any fear in the Mord-sith.

It only pleased her all the more.

Now within the vampire's personal space, the blood so tempting, it called to him as he furiously shook the chains, raging against the magical bonds, ignorant to the cracks littering his powder wrists. She scrutinized Jasper's bare flaccid penis, strained jumpy muscles and pale and purple flesh. She smiled at the tiny cracks on marble skin.

It felt poetic, being able to destroy a brilliant work of art. An unblemished surface to break and bond to her. The thought made her wet.

Wiping the remaining blood down a slender tense neck to lean chest and abs, stopping at a patch of dirty blonde pubic hair. The curly haired vampire shook and screamed at the consuming rage inside, venom pooling on his tongue, it tasted bitter, and it burned his throat. Desperately he wanted to ripe the Mord Sith apart limb from limb drinking every last drop of blood that pumped in her tiny adrenaline filled veins.

The blood stained agiel danced on bruised skin, a dull throb in every affect area, she circled to torture the vampires back.

"I'm going to ask one more time" the agiel inched lower, tingling his spine. "Where is that pretty little wife of yours hiding?" her hot breath tickled his ear. His chest heaved unable to calm the burning ache. He focused on not breathing in the warm delicious scent, but it was second nature since being around humans on a daily basis at Forks High school.

"Fuck you!"

"No fuck you"

He got no warning of the sudden sharp pain fill his tight anus, making him chock on a gasp. He found his self-panting as the pain was mixed with a dull stream of pleasure from the blood that filled his insides now. He found it fruitless trying to focus on anything other than the indescribable pain and pleasure that filled him.

Cara worked the agiel in the tight anal cavity, slowly, deeper and deeper. The vampire unconsciously moved his convulsing body, wanting more blood that clouded his senses and rationality. Seething with a clenched jaw, he tried to block out the searing molten lava pain and the painful erection between his legs. She unsheathed her second agiel, focusing and bottling the pain within her until it peaked, feeling a tiny ball, the vampire yelled louder as she pushed buried agiel deeper until she almost hit the hilt.

"Please stop!"

"_Where_ is she? We will stay here until Lord Rahl has what he came for in this petulant land? Where is the psychic, tell me!"

"Ok!" The vampire's battered body wrecked with dry heaves unable to cry. His body betraying him over the overwhelming love shared with his wife. Anything to make the unbearable pain cease.

Alice came to with a small gasp. The vision dimming, the glazed white retinas dissipating into golden honey orbs as Alice saw their new substitute teacher Ms. Cara finishing writing her name on the blackboard. The blonde sat at the old rickety desk in a crisp pencil skirt before smirking at her, green eyes shone in amusement. The look almost silently affirming that she knew the origin of fear the vampire had, Alice was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed Cara shooting a wink at her that said '_Gotcha'_.

* * *

If you made it to the end of this story you totally deserve a hug via internet. *HUUUUUGGGGGGSSSSSSSSS*

thanks


End file.
